Utility poles, lighting poles, and other types of poles have become ubiquitous in developed regions of the world. In recent years, there has been an increase in the number and type of accessories, including cellular and wi-fi transmitters and receivers, closed-circuit cameras, various sensors, etc., which can be particularly useful when mounted to such poles. Preferably, any wiring for such accessories is hidden within the pole for security and aesthetics. However, it can be difficult to add, remove, swap, and/or reposition such accessories on the pole in an efficient manner while keeping the desired security and aesthetics and/or without permanently altering the pole itself.